With regard to solid-state image pickup devices, there are demands for increase in the number of pixels for providing high-resolution images and acceleration of output for providing smooth video.
FIG. 11 is a diagram illustrating a CCD solid-state image pickup device disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In this solid-state image pickup device, a light receiving surface of an imaging area 2 is divided into four segments. Each of the segments I to IV is provided with vertical transfer CCDs 3UL, 3UR, 3DL, and 3DR and horizontal transfer CCDs 5LU, 5RU, 5LD, and 5RD, all of which are independent from each other. A signal charge generated in each of the segments I to IV is transferred in an upper or lower direction by a corresponding one of the vertical transfer CCDs 3UL, 3UR, 3DL, and 3DR, and is then transferred in a right or left direction by a corresponding one of the horizontal transfer CCDs 5LU, 5RU, 5LD, and 5RD. The signal processing systems (9 to 12) output signals while adjusting a derived temporal relationship between signals to be output from the four systems. In other words, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for dividing a pixel area at least horizontally or vertically for accelerating operations and providing a mechanism for reading each of the segments.